Tu Pelo
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Un bello songfict HPDM.


**Disclaimer Personajes, de Rowling. **

**Canción, "Tu Pelo", disco "_El Viaje de Copperpot", _de la Oreja de Van Gogh**

**Tu Pelo**

Harry dudaba. Acababa de despertarse y temía reacciones. No sabía cómo iba a ser todo a partir del día que comenzaba. Una pequeña angustia que le impedía conciliar el sueño se instaló en su pecho.

_**No ha salido el sol,  
miro en el reloj,  
son las siete y no puedo dormir.**_

Sí, sabía que lo amaba, y que ese sentimiento era correspondido... ¿Entonces?  
Bueno, Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué se hallaba así, pero intuía que en su, todavía corta vida, comenzaba una nueva situación y unas complicaciones que no estaba seguro de querer sobrellevar.

Habían pasado la noche juntos. Y el apartamento de Harry daba fe de ello. Todo se hallaba disperso; andar por el suelo del pasillo era harto difícil sin chocar con algún objeto de los que estaban por allí diseminados, y la ropa de abrigo de ambos había salido también fuera al pasillo principal cuando la lanzaron desde la habitación de Harry. Éste se agachó para apartarla de la puerta y del suelo y situarla sobre un pequeño sofá del cuarto de estar.

_**Cojo tu jersey azul,  
me gusta que huela a ti,  
siento que me abraza como tú.**_

Era tarde ya, estaba seguro de que querría que lo llamase, que querría despertar para no perder todo el día allí, durmiendo.

_**No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz  
que ilumina mi trocito de colchón. Entro en la habitación,  
oigo tu respiración  
y los latidos de tu corazón.**_

Harry se adentró en la habitación. Sí, ahí seguía tumbado. Dormido. Su pelo platino, de un color rubio casi blanco caía a mechones por la frente, tapando parte de su cara.

Draco, despierta... Es tarde ya.. – lo llamó Harry en un susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello, observando que, cuando su compañero dormía podría decirse que se transformaba en otro. Su rostro recordaba a la más bella porcelana, blanca y pura. Rebosante de inocencia. Harry creía que esa inocencia que no tenía en su existencia, la vivía en sueños. Y creía además que él podía pasarse toda la vida observándolo dormir, casi con admiración, y no cansarse nunca.

_**Vas despertando ya,  
buscas en mi mitad  
y me encuentras esperando en un rincón.**_

Draco se incorporó y quedó mirando a Harry fijamente a sus ojos. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.. Pero Draco le alcanzó tocando su mano y asiéndola, hizo a Harry tomar asiento a su lado. Y lo abrazó. Muy fuerte, como si creyera que lo iba a perder. Harry lo comprendió y al separarse, rozó el cabello del rubio con su mano y la posó en sus labios.

_**No puedes imaginar... cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararán.**_

- Creía que ya no estarías – comentó el rubio mirando el edredón, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- No digas eso. – musitó Harry tomando por la barbilla a Draco - ..sabías que me quedaría aquí contigo.

Suave pelo rubio plateado caía en claros mechones por sus mejillas y cuello, pecho desnudo, la suave y sedosa sábana negra, aferrándose a cada curva, Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Harry y lentamente sonrió. Sí, todo era perfecto.

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mí.**_

Un torbellino color azabache y rubio se fundía en un beso apasionado, brillaban sus ojos y se sentían solos en el mundo. ¿Y a quién le importaba todo lo demás, pudiendo estar con la persona que amas aunque fuera por un solo instante?

- ¿Qué futuro nos espera juntos? - Harry se separó un poco de Draco, que quedó extrañado por la pregunta. El futuro era... desconocido. Imprevisible... y éste lo acercó susurrándole – el que nosotros deseemos tener...

_**Siento miedo al pensar  
que esta complicidad  
algún día vaya a terminar.  
Miedo a no volver a ver  
tus ojos desvistiéndome  
como lo hacen cada anochecer.**_

- Te quiero... me daría miedo perderte, perder todo esto...

- Lo sé, pero no lo perderemos. Mientras el sentimiento sea fuerte – lo besó – y el nuestro lo es..

- Lo es – afirmó el rubio abrazando a Harry - No temeremos nada.

Los plateados ojos de Draco brillaban con emociones demasiado profundas para ser expresadas en palabras. La sensación que tenía al tener a Harry contra sí, la sensación de la seda bajo sus dedos, la respiración de Harry contra su mejilla... Suspiró. Estaba en el cielo.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes pararán.**_

Draco volvía a dormir, y Harry lo observaba ya seguro de sus sentimientos y de su porvenir junto a él.

Desde que Harry tenía once años la intensidad de esos ojos grises lo había perturbado, en ese entonces no sabía lo que era y había reaccionado con animadversión. Por fin había descubierto lo que se encontraba en el fondo de esa 'enemistad'. _Deseo. Amor..._

_**Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mí.**_

Harry se incorporó ligeramente y sin hacer ruido, para no despertarlo, y le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

- Te quiero Draco.

**FIN**

Minerva's Notes La canción me gusta. El shipper HP/DM, también, pero lo escribí xq me lo pidió una amiga y como le encanta la Oreja de Van Gogh... ¡¡Espero que te haya gustado Martita!! Y también para vosotros... decidme si os gustó... podéis pedirme alguno para vuestro shipper favorito si queréis. Bss, minerva-malfoy.


End file.
